Skulduggery snapshots
by os8245
Summary: quick snapshot of diffrent parings.


Truth or Dare!

Valkyrie's POV.

The whole gang were at Gordon's house. We had just finished a case about a golden dagger and a gang of rouge elementals. "I'm board" fletcher said breaking the silence "can we do something fun please" he begged from the sofa where he had his head in baby's lap.

"How about a little game truth or dare" Tanith asked sitting on Ghastly's lap. "OK's" came from everyone apart from Skulduggery. Skulduggery was meditating in one of his favourite armchairs.

I looked at Tanith who smiled. "Valkyrie, truth or dare" she asked me. "Dare" was all I said while her smile grew. " I dare you to take the Skeleton Detective's hat and wear it". I nodded and sneaked around the chair so that I was behind him. I quickly picked up the hat before placing it on my own head just like skulduggery had showed me. The whole gang burst out laughing.

"Ok Erskine, truth or dare." Erskine glared at me before answering, "Truth". I looked at China before turning back to Erskine "Are you in love with China Sorrows" Erskine looked at China before nodding his head sadly. China mover closer to Erskine before interlocking their fingers.

Erskine locked at Ghastly then Fletcher before asking " Can we spice it up a little maybe by having to people do the same truth or dare". Everyone nodded. "Ok Ghastly and Fletcher, truth or dare" the boys looked at each other before answering. "Dare" they said in unison. " I dare you to kiss your girls on the lips for more than 10 seconds". The boys look at each other before kissing their girls full on. China hid a giggle behind her hand while Erskine roared with laughter. Meanwhile I just looked at them from under the brim of Skulduggery's hat.

Ghastly looked at Tanith before asking "Truth or dare". Tanith gave him one of her dazzling smiles before replying "Truth". He looked at her before taking a small red silk box out of his jacket pocket, "Will you marry me", he asked opening the box to reveal a sapphire flower shaped ring. Tanith's eyes widen as she nodded her head slowly, "Yes, yes, yes." Ghastly removed the ring from the box before sliding it on to Tanith's ring finger and kissed her as if the world depending on it.

They were cut short by a loud gasp from behind them. Kneeling on the floor in front of Baby, was Fletcher holding a box identical to the one Ghastly gave Tanith. "Baby, I have loved you since the first time I found you were a teleporter, would you do the honour of being my wife." Baby threw her arms around his neck, "Oh fletcher of course I will" baby said before she kissed him.

Somewhere during the drama of the up and coming weddings, Skulduggery had awoken up from his meditating state. "What's all this fuss all about" he asked as we turned towards him. "Skulduggery we have been friends for almost 400 years and I would be honoured if you would be my best man." Ghastly asked a very stunned Skulduggery while holding Tanith in his arms. "What..." Fletcher moved forwards with Baby. "I would also be honoured if you would be my best man as well" Skulduggery had a look of shock on his face. This was the first time I had every seen him speechless. "Ghastly and Fletcher I would gladly be your best man." Both men hugged Skulduggery. "Is there anything else I missed" China giggled before answering "just a little game of truth or dare, do you want to play." He nodded his head before sitting down in is chair again.

Tanith looked at China before asking "Truth or dare" China rolled her eyes before answering "I'm up for a challenge, so dare" Tanith looked at Erskine "China I dare you to kiss Erskine on the lips and then admit that you love him." China turned so that she was facing him before gently kissing him on the lips. Skulduggery,Ghastly and Fletcher burst out laughing while Tanith, Baby and I watched the new couple blossom in front of our eyes. When China had completed her dare, she turned towards Skulduggery. "Truth or dare, Skeleton Detective," she asked. He cocked his head to the side. "Dare" China smiled at me before looking at Skulduggery. "I dare you to kiss Valkyrie Cain, on the lips for 10 seconds"

My mouth fell open while Skulduggery's jaw dropped. I was hidden in the shadows so he couldn't see my reaction. I walked around to where he sat staying to the shadows "Do we have to" I asked China . She nodded. I pulled the brim of the hat down over my eyes so that my friend couldn't see how red my cheeks were at this simply dare. I stopped in front of Skulduggery's chair. I knew why China was doing. Sat down on his lap and put my arms around his neck while his right hand cradled my cheek while his left hand held my waist. "Miss Cain would you care to inform why you are wearing my hat" I smiled before answering. "Tanith dare me" He laughed tapping the symbols on his collarbone. Golden tanned skin flowed over his skull, a couple of seconds later a green eyed, black haired Skulduggery was gently kissing my lips. His lips were warm against mine, he nibbled my lower lip seeking entrance. My lips opened slowly under his as our kiss blossomed into unseen passion that we felt for each other. I finally pulled a way to catch my breath, to find my friends staring at us with open mouths.

"what's wrong" I asked leaning against Skulduggery's chest. "Hum..." Skulduggery looked at them from my shoulder where he hand placed his chin. "Looks like their speechless at our reaction to there dare" I laughed as our friends continued to stare at us. "Erskine, Ghastly and Fletcher I dare you to kiss the girl to your right on the cheek" this snapped our friends out of their trace. The boys did what they were dare quickly kiss the girls cheek to their right. "Valkyrie can I see you in the kitchen please" Tanith asked getting up from Ghastly's lap. "Ok" I reply giving Skulduggery a quick kiss on his cheek. "Do you like skulduggery" I gave her a questioning look " The only reason I'm asking is because you just made out with him for the last 5 minutes" A look of shock must have crossed my face as Tanith laughed. "It only felt like a few seconds" Tanith looked at me "Did you enjoy it" I nodded slowly as my cheeks turned scarlet. "Lets face it Val you like him. Your 25 now so why not try and see what you could make with this" I nodded before heading back to the living room.

Skulduggery looked at me as I sat on the arm of his chair. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me to sit on his lap again. "Valkyrie truth or dare" Fletcher asked me. I looked at him "Truth" he smiled and looked at Ghastly and Erskine. "do you love Skulduggery" I looked over my shoulder at the man in question "Yes" Skulduggery's arm around my waist pulled me closer. He place his chin on my shoulder while he watched our friends. "Baby truth or dare" she looked at me from Fletcher's lap. "Truth" I smiled at my friend and asked "When did you fall in love Fletcher" She blushed as Fletcher's hand grasped hers. "When we got back to Ireland and learned that he was a teleporter like me." Fletcher lifted their joined hands and kissed them.

The look that baby gave Tanith and China was one of a silent conversation that I was disconnected from. Tanith raised an eyebrow as China nodded her head, before turning to the boys and whispering something to them which made them nodded there heads. They all turned to look at Skulduggery, "This is the last game so its both a truth and a dare." we nodded our heads. "Skulduggery do you like Valkyrie" Erskine said as skulduggery nodded his head. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Your dare is to make-out with each other for our amusement" Ghastly continued. I looked at Skulduggery, "Your in love with me2 he nodded his head as he turned him on his lap."And you love me" I nodded before his lips met mine in a tender kiss of love, passion and a life of peace and fulfilment. I could hear our friends laughing and giggling behind us but we didn't care, we loved each other and that was all we needed to know.

Hope you enjoy this. Sorry about the type of font got a older laptop and word doc so this font is simmer to the ones you use.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS ON MY OTHER STORY!


End file.
